


An Unexpected Proposal

by starborncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starborncas/pseuds/starborncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas accidentally finds something in Dean's pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Proposal

“Cas, hurry up!”

“Dean,” Cas grumbled, exasperated. He hurriedly flung Dean’s army-green jacket to the side. He moved onto his own nightstand by the bed he and Dean shared, even though he knew very well the keys to the Impala would not reside there. Dean was already down the hallway, up the stairs, and ready by the door, waiting for Cas to join him. 

“Don’t make me come back in there,” Dean’s loud, gruff voice echoed through the bunker. “We’re keeping Sam waiting,” he continued, a grin on the sound of his voice. “You know he hates it when we do that”

Cas could just picture him, leaning on the railing with an expression of bemused impatience, knee bent in a posture of carelessness. The corner of Cas’ mouth turned up up at the image. Refocusing, Cas flung aside the books and pencils and random pieces of paper from the small drawer in his haste. He paused to collect the various types of rocks he had collected from their far-flung adventures, gingerly piling them on the bed. He bent to sweep a final glance against the back corners of the drawer. Not finding what he was looking for, Cas straightened and turned. His eyes landed on Dean’s nightstand, and Cas made his way over to it to continue his search. 

“Cas, come on man, seriously,” Dean whined from somewhere outside of the doorway. 

“Dean,” Cas called as he leaned over the nightstand, “If you think you have a greater ability to perform this search, then by all means, join in”. Cas sighed and pulled open the drawer, but didn’t see anything important, just some random socks that were awaiting their mates. 

“I already told you that it was in the pocket of my jacket,” Dean’s voice carried down the hallway, tinged with slight annoyance. 

“No, you failed to mention that,” Cas rolled his eyes and abandoned Dean’s nightstand, collecting the jacket from where he had discarded it earlier, “That information would have been helpful,” Cas mumbled to himself. He sat down on the bed with the jacket to go through it. He rummaged through the right pocket, but found nothing but a couple of stray salt rounds and pocket lint. He stuck his hand in the left pocket and felt a piece of crumpled paper, and a pen cap, and…what was that? Cas fished it out of the corner of fabric and held it in his palm. 

Cas gazed curiously at the ring. There was something there on the inside of the band—Cas held the ring up for closer examination. He saw an inscription that said, Castiel, my Angel of the Lord. Cas’ heart leapt in his chest. Was this his ring? It had his name on it. The heavy sound of Dean’s boots alerted Cas to Dean’s approach before he could even consider where the ring may have come from. 

“You know, things went a lot faster when you had your angel powers and you could just zap around and find whatever it was we were looking for,” Dean’s voice bounced off the bunker walls. 

Cas stood and turned to look at the doorway, forehead scrunched in confusion. Dean came up to the doorway and halted, looking from his coat on the floor where it had slipped off the bed in Cas’ moment of surprise, and then to Cas holding out his palm, the silver ring a shining question. Dean was frozen in the doorframe; he licked his lips and shifted his weight, his mouth moving but apparently unable to form words.

“What is this, Dean?” Cas asked in earnest curiosity. Dean blinked a few times in rapid succession and huffed before gruffly answering. 

“It’s a ring, Cas,” He answered ironically. 

“Why does it have my name on it? Where did you find it?” Castiel asked.

“Cas,” Dean began with a chuckle, “I didn’t find it,” He cleared his throat before continuing, softer than before, “I, uh, I had it made. For you” he finished lamely. 

Cas pressed his lips together and cast his eyes down. The ring was settled in his palm, filling the space between he and Dean. Cas furrowed his brow and squinted at Dean’s expression, trying to work out what might be going on inside his head. Dean’s mossy green eyes were tinged with apprehension, searching for a reaction from Cas, hands resting in his pockets. 

Cas cocked his head, “I don’t understand”

Dean pursed his mouth and bowed his head, “I had it made for you, Cas. I was,” He paused, leaning against the doorframe, “I was going to, you know, I was thinking of maybe, asking you,” He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to meet Cas’, “To marry me” 

Cas blinked in surprise and looked back at the ring. 

“I mean, I wasn’t planning on asking you like this or anything,” Dean took a couple steps into the room, “Even though you know I’m not, so much with the love, and…love,” he finished with a heavy breath, his hands still buried deep in his pockets, shoulders tense. 

“I don’t believe that males are usually presented with a ring in cases of engagement, Dean,” Cas was now slipping the silver band onto his left ring finger, “Though I think that it suits my personality” 

Dean let out a bark of laughter, and closed the distance between he and Cas. He draped his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and leaned against him amicably. “Jesus, Cas, I thought you were gonna leave me hanging out to dry there for a minute,” Dean said, now grinning from ear to ear. 

Cas leaned away from Dean to give Dean a puzzled look, “You seem perfectly dry to me,” Cas deadpanned. 

Dean smiled and shook his head, looking into Cas’ face. “Now, did you ever find the damn keys?”


End file.
